The overall objective of the proposed program is to provide the comprehensive improvements in ophthalmic diagnosis and treatment monitoring which are needed to permit the optimal use of current and future therapeutic methods. The program will explore advanced ultrasonic spectrum analysis techniques and test them for reliability in a working clinical system. The objective will be to attain specificity of tissue diagnosis utilizing non-invasive ultrasonic methods. Characteristic histologic features will be assessed by "signatures" involving several sets of ultrasonic parameters. The precision of tissue characterization will enable detection and identification of a broad class of disorders including, most importantly, intraocular and orbital tumors. Tissue signatures will be determined from an advanced ultrasonic diagnostic system using mini-computer technology and digital processing techniques including deconvolution and cepstrum analysis. A computer library of these spectral parameters will serve as the focal point of efforts to identify sets of characteristics associated with specific diseases. Concurrently, experience gained with on-line clinical processing will be used to formulate techniques and diagnostic protocols which will allow the most efficacious use of these signatures in arriving at diagnostic decisions.